Pikachu y el rescate de zorua
by Darkness Crow
Summary: Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la Villa Deseo y como cada mañana Pikachu salía a buscar aventuras con sus amigos Emolga y Pachirisu aunque aquí no solía pasar nada ,así que siempre hacían lo mismo
1. EL COMIENZO

Primer Fanfic Disfruten

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la Villa Deseo y como cada mañana Pikachu salía a buscar aventuras con sus amigos Emolga y Pachirisu aunque aquí no solía pasar nada ,así que siempre hacían lo mismo iban a comprar en la tienda kecleon .

Kecleon1: Que les ofrezco amigos.

Pikachu: Una baya aranja.

Emolga: Lo mismo que Pika.

Pachirisu: emm…. Ya se una baya azafrán.

Kecleon2: Listo, tomen chicos.

Los tres juntos: Gracias Kecleons.

Siguieron hasta Seguridad Kangaskhan la mejor protectora de la villa su lema es ¨Protege tus cosas como a mis crías¨.

Kangaskhan: Que tal chicos.

Pikachu: Bien vamos hacia el valle de la pradera.

Kangaskhan: Siempre va ahí verdad.

Emolga: Ah Pika le gusta mucho ese lugar.

Pachirisu: Es cierto vamos ahí casi todos los días.

Kangaskhan: Y por que van.

Pikachu: Pues…. ahí está nuestro amigo zorua y su padre zoroark.

Kangaskhan: Entiendo entonces invitarlos a la noche de los deseos, es en 2 semanas.

Pachirisu: ¿Noche de los deseos?

Emolga: Ya sabes Pachirisu la noche de los deseos es cuando, cuando

Pikachu: Nos podrías decir Kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan: Claro, la noche de los deseos es cuando Jiraichi regresa a la villa , por eso se llama villa deseo, Jiraichi vivió en la villa hace mucho tiempo y se le puso villa deseo porque cada 10 años regresa y cumple los deseos de los habitantes.

Los tres juntos: GENIAL.

Pikachu: Y eso pasara en 2 semanas.

Kangaskhan: Así es.

Pikachu: Debemos decirle a zorua y zoroark si quieren venir.

Emolga: Claro que si Pika.

Pachirisu: Vamos rápido.

Mientras que en el valle de la pradera ahí horrible pasaba.

Zoroark: Devuélveme a zorua ahora mismo.

Gabite: Claro te lo devolveremos cuando ya no le sea útil al jefe.

Zorua: Ayúdame papá.

Zoroark: Hijo, tu ya verás PULSO NOCHE.

Gabite: Demasiado Fácil COMETA DRACO.

Zoroark: Ahhh.

Zorua: Papá.

Gabite: Cállate niño hora de irnos.

Zoroark: Ah, hijo, ¡! TE RESCATARE TE LO PROMETO!

Gabite: Ya lo veremos.

Mientras Pikachu y los demás iban para encontrarse con un gran problema.

Continuara.


	2. ¡¡Vamos por zorua!

Pikachu y sus amigos llegaban al valle de la pradera pero, encontraron que casi todo el valle había sido atacado por algún pokemon, luego vieron muchos seedot y patrat heridos.

Pikachu: Oigan están bien ¿Quién les hiso esto?

Patrat: No lo sé fue muy rápido.

Seedot: Y muy fuerte, derroto a todos con un solo movimiento.

Emolga: Y cual fue.

Ambos: Cometa Draco.

Pachirisu: ¿Cometa Draco? Qué es eso.

?: Es un movimiento que solo el tipo dragón aprenden.

Pikachu: Quien dijo eso.

Emolga: Pika esto está dándome mucho miedo, encontremos a zorua y zoroark y pidamos ayuda en la villa.

Pachirisu: Ella tiene razón.

?: Eso es mucha más difícil.

Pikachu: Aparece ya.

?: De acuerdo.

Emolga y Pachirisu: Es un Noctowl.

Noctowl: Así es, yo vi quien hiso todo este caos.

Pikachu: Dinos por favor Noctowl.

Noctowl: Fue un gabite.

Emolga: Pero ellos viven en las Llanuras Afiladas.

Patrat: Entonces que hace aquí.

Seedot: Si es un gabite, estamos en muchos problemas.

Pikachu: Porque.

Seedot: Escuche que un gabite era un miembro muy fuerte de una organización criminal.

Emolga: En serio, entonces tenemos un gran problema.

Pachirisu: Pero, para que vinieron hasta aquí.

Patrat: Tal vez por zorua.

Pikachu: Porque zorua.

Noctowl: Por su habilidad de la ilusión.

Emolga: Pero eso lo tienen todos los zorua y zoroark

Noctowl: Cierto, pero el de zorua es muy poderoso tanto que su ilusión en el oponente es casi permanente.

Pikachu: Entonces si lo consiguen.

Noctowl: Así es, pondrán a muchos pokemon bajo una ilusión eterna.

Pachirisu: ¿Eso es malo?

Emolga: Claro que es malo, tonto.

Pachirisu: ah…., que problemático.

Pikachu: Debemos encontrar zorua antes que.

Zoroark: Ya es tarde.

Pikachu: ¿Zoroark?

Emolga: Que te paso estas muy herido.

Noctowl: Se lo llevaron verdad.

Zoroark: Así es, gabite era demasiado poderoso, no pude hacer casi nada para detenerlo….

Pikachu: Entonces…. Se llevaron a zorua.

Zoroark: Si, pero yo sé dónde encontrarlo, en dos días iré por zorua.

Pikachu: Llévanos contigo.

Emolga: Pika tiene razón iremos por zorua.

Pachirisu: Si, el es nuestro amigo y queremos ayudarlo.

Zoroark: ¿Qué dices?, el me derroto sin mucho esfuerzo, que podrán hacer ustedes pequeños.

Pikachu: No seremos muy fuertes pero, queremos rescatar a zorua

Zoroark: Tu qué dices Noctowl.

Noctowl: Con esa determinación no puedo decirles que no, irán pero le informaran a su villa para que no se preocupen.

Los tres juntos: Le informaremos a todos.

Zoroark: Decidido, vamos a su villa, y luego vamos a ir por mi hijo.

Todos: SI

Nuestros héroes iniciaran su viaje en el próximo capítulo... Continuara.


	3. Aparece el enemigo

Al llegar a villa deseo fueron directo a la enfermería de la doctora chansey

Chansey: Zoroark va a estar bien; solo debe comer tres baya aranja durante dos días y patrat y seedot deben descansar un poco y estarán mejor.

Zoroark: De acuerdo doctora; pero debemos irnos ya.

Chansey: Claro, solo no te lastimes mucho y díganle al jefe de la villa.

Zoroark: ¿Jefe?

Pikachu: Si, debemos pedirle ayuda al jefe de la villa por provisiones.

Zoroark: De acuerdo y donde está.

Emolga: Debe estar en la plaza con su compañero.

Pachirisu: Su compañero me da mucho miedo.

Emolga: No es momento para eso, debemos ir rápido.

Pachirisu: De acuerdo

Al llegar a la plaza estaban varias tiendas como el banco de persian, la seguridad Kangaskhan, la tienda kecleon, el hogar del sabio Torkoal y mensajería Pidgeot.

Scisor: Deberíamos ir a revisar la tienda de los kecleons.

Fearow. No, fuimos ayer a revisar, hoy vamos a mensajería Pidgeot para ver si hay algún problema.

Pikachu: Ahí están.

Emolga: Discutiendo como siempre.

Zoroark: Esos dos son sus jefes.

Pachirisu: Solo scisor.

Zoroark: Y el otro.

Pachirisu: Su muy temible compañero de batalla.

Emolga: Pachirisu le tiene miedo desde que éramos pequeños, solo por que se asusto con su Taladradora.

Zoroark: Entiendo, vamos a hablar con ellos.

Pikachu: Jefe scisor.

Scisor: A eres tu Pikachu, que pasa

Pikachu: Algo horrible pasó en el valle de la pradera.

Fearow: Dinos que paso pikachu.

Pikachu: Raptaron al hijo de zoroark, zorua, se lo llevo la banda criminal de las llanuras afiladas.

Scisor: Ese lugar está muy lejos, y llegar ahí les tomara semanas, a menos que le pidan instrucciones al sabio Torkoal.

Fearow: Así llegaran en dos semanas.

Pikachu: De acuerdo.

Al llegar a la casa del sabio Torkoal el se encontraba durmiendo

Emolga: Sabio, despierte por favor.

Pachirisu: Despiértese sabio, es una emergencia.

Scisor: No queda otra alternativa, Fearow ya sabes que hacer.

Fearow: Si, ¡PICO TALADRO!

Scisor: PUÑO BALA

Zoroark: Pero que hacen, le harán daño al viejo.

Pikachu: Eso fue un impacto directo.

Torkoal: Que… Donde, que paso.

Todos: Queeeeeeee.

Scisor: Si, el viejo solo se levanta de esta forma y además no sufre ningún daño.

Fearow: Realmente es muy resistente.

Torkoal: Ahora díganme jóvenes que sucede.

Noctowl: Queremos saber cómo llegar a las llanuras afiladas rápidamente, tiene alguna información.

Torkoal: Si la tengo, pero es muy peligrosa.

Noctowl: No importa, díganosla.

Torkoal: De acuerdo, deben pasar por siete lugares diferente que están conectados por un juego de túneles subterráneos.

Noctowl: Y cuáles son.

Torkoal: Campo Eléctrico, Torre Metálica, Bosque Perdido, La Montaña Rocosa, Volcán Ardiente, Laguna Brillante y Geiser Invernal.

Noctowl: Eso lugares están muy lejos además son muy peligroso.

Persian: Oigan hay problemas.

Scisor: Que paso.

Persian: Vengan ya lo verán.

Al llegar todo estaba lleno de humo alguien había usado pantalla de humo para esconderse pero quien.

Noctowl: Yo lo despejo, DESPEJAR.

Mostrando al enemigo, cinco ekans usando acido y cinco koffings usando toxico.

Ekans(x5): Los preparativos están hechos.

Koffing(x5): Objetivo, encontrar a zoroark y llevarlo al jefe.

Zoroark: Me buscaban, aquí me tienen pero no será nada fácil llevarme.

Ekans: Lo sabemos muy bien, COLA VENENOSA.

Koffing: RESIDUOS.

Ekans(x4): Picotazo Venenoso.

Koffing(x4): Bomba Lodo.

Todos los movimientos eran muy rápidos para zoroark, iba a hacer varios ataques directos que lo envenenarían, todo parecía perdido para zoroark hasta que…


	4. Aparece el comandante y la evolución

Pikachu: IMPACTRUENO.

Pachirisu: CHISPAS.

Emolga: CHISPAS.

Noctowl: PARANORMAL.

Scisor: TIJERA X.

Fearow: TALADRADORA.

Torkoal: LANZALLAMAS.

Persian: CUCHILLADA.

Patrat: SUPERDIENTE.

Seedot: BALA SEMILLA.

Todos los ataques chocaron neutralizando la ofensiva del enemigo hacia zoroark y dándole la oportunidad para contraatacar.

Zoroark: Gracias amigos, los enemigos no escaparan de esto, PULSO NOCHE.

El poderoso ataque de zoroark creó una gran explosión pero el enemigo uso su defensiva.

Ekans(x5): EXCAVAR.

Koffing(x5): GIRO RÁPIDO.

Evadiendo el pulso noche de zoroark.

Persian: Cuidado, ahí vienen.

Los ekans salieron debajo del suelo haciendo algo de daño a patrat, seedot, persian y Torkoal.

Y los koffings le hicieron daño a los demás.

Zoroark: Son muy rápidos, sino les ganamos rápido perderemos mucho tiempo.

Scisor: Pikachu, Zoroark, ustedes vallanse, nosotros nos engarraremos.

Fearow: Cierto, no se preocupen, parece que son los mas débiles, nosotros podemos con ellos.

Pikachu: Muchas gracias amigos, tengan cuidado.

Zoroark: Se los agradezco mucho, solo no pierdan.

Scisor: No lo haremos.

Noctowl: Pachirisu, Emolga hora de irnos, vamos.

Pachirisu: Pero los demás.

Noctowl: No te preocupes, solo vamos.

Emolga: Vamos Pachirisu, tenemos que avanzar rápido para llegar al campo eléctrico.

Pachirisu: Cierto, Chicos derroten a esos malvados.

Scisor: Cuenta con eso.

Pikachu y los demás iban saliendo de la villa directo al campo eléctrico, pero los demás no se esperaban que hubiera un enemigo más en la batalla.

?: Mis subordinados no pueden acabar esta batalla fácilmente, parece que tendré que pelear también.

Scisor: Acabemos primero con los koffing.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Scisor: PUÑO BALA.

Fearow: ALA DE ACERO.

Torkoal: GIRO RÁPIDO.

Persian: BOLA DE SOMBRAS.

Patrat: SUPERDIENTE.

Seedot: BALA SEMILLA.

Todos los ataques causaron una gran explosión en el lado enemigo pero sin efecto alguno, evadiendo cada ataque y de repente

?: EXCAVAR

Scisor: Que pasa.

Fearow: Mira abajo scisor.

Scisor: ¿Qué?

La tierra se destruyo mostrando al enemigo y a la vez causando algo de daño a scisor.

Seviper: Soy el comandante Seviper, mis subordinados ya jugaron mucho con ustedes ahora debo terminar rápido el trabajo y eliminarlos.

Scisor: No lo permitiré, TIJERA X.

Seviper: Estrujón y COLMILLO VENENOSO.

Envenenando a scisor frente a todos.

Fearow: Scisor no, ya veras, TAJO AÉREO

Seviper: Aun les falta mucho para poder ganarme, COLA VENENOSA.

Devolviendo el ataque de fearow y envenenándolo en un solo impacto.

Persian: Debemos ayudarlos y rápido.

Koffing(x5): No tan rápido, POLUCIÓN.

Torkoal: yo me encargo persian, GIRO FUEGO.

Ekans(x5): No tan rápido, su pelea de ustedes es con nosotros, COLA DE HIERRO.

Los ataques de los koffing y ekans hirieron a persian y torkoal, mientras scisor y fearow pelean contra el comandante Seviper.

Patrat: Torkoal y persian están heridos debemos ayudar y rápido.

Seedot: Es cierto, BOMBA GERMEN.

Patrat: HÍPER COLMILLO.

Ambos ataques impactaron contra todos los enemigos, haciéndoles algo de daño.

Ekans(x5): Ya verán, no pueden con nosotros, TRITURAR

Koffing: Pagaran la consecuencia de sus actos, GAS VENENOSO.

Torkoal. Ah, no dejare que pase, Ascuas.

El ascuas de torkoal hizo contacto con el gas venenoso causando una gran explosión hiriendo a todos en el campo

Patrat: Te encuentras bien amigo.

Seedot: Me eh sentido mejor, espera y el enemigo.

Ekans(x3): Derrotaron a algunos de nosotros, pero no importa.

Koffing(x2): Solo quedan ustedes dos, miren sus amigos están derrotados.

Patrat: Su comandante también debe estar derrotado.

Seedot: Cierto, todos saben que scisor y fearow son brutales en batalla.

Ekans(x3): Ya lo veremos, pero me preocuparía mas por ustedes, PICOTAZO VENENOSO.

Mientras la batalla de scisor y fearow contra Seviper.

Seviper: BOMBA LODO.

Scisor: CORTE FURIA.

Fearow: Aire AFILADO.

Seviper: Sus ataques no están nada mal, son algo efectivos pero no lo suficiente.

Scisor: Ya lo veremos, GARRA DE METAL.

Fearow: ALA DE ACERO.

Causando un mayor daño a Seviper pero sufriendo el envenenamiento severo.

Seviper: Tontos, jajaja, están muy envenenados para ganar, CARGA TOXICA.

El impacto causo que el veneno se esparciera mas en scisor y fearow, pero eso no los detuvo

Scisor: Es hora de acabar con esto, PUÑO BALA

Fearow: Tienes razón ALA DE ACERO y TALADRADORA.

Ambos: ESPECIAL, IMPACTO DE ACERO.

Seviper: Pero que.

El movimiento combinado de ambos causo una explosión metálica, mientras el polvo desaparecía mostraba a un Seviper derrotado y dos pokemon muy envenados.

Scisor: Esa explosión debe alertarlos, descasemos mientras vienen.

Fearow: Claro, espero que lleguen pronto.

Mientras en la villa, patrat y seedot estaban envenados en el suelo casi derrotados.

Ekans(x3): Esto fue fácil.

Koffing(x2): El comandante estará muy contento con esto.

Patrat: Aun no perdimos, VENGANZA.

Seedot: VENGANZA.

Ekans(x3): ACIDO.

Koffing(x2): TOXICO.

La combinación de venenos era mucho para patrat y seedot, cayendo al suelo con lágrimas.

Patrat: Debemos ganar o no podrán rescatar a zorua.

Seedot: Si fuéramos más fuertes, los derrotaríamos.

Entre lágrimas un intenso brillo daba a conocer las nuevas formas de patrat y seedot.

Watchog: Esta forma es más fuerte igual que este movimiento, RAYO.

Nuzleaf: Los derrotaremos con este poder, PARANORMAL.

Ekans(x3): Como, ustedes estaban derrotados.

Koffing(x2): No deberían ni moverse por el veneno.

El choque de los ataques de watchog y nuzleaf causa la derrota del grupo que quedaba de enemigos, persian se encargo de encerrarlos a ellos como a Seviper.

Mientras donde scisor.

Chansey: AMORTIGUADOR.

Scisor Gracias chansey por quitarnos el veneno.

Chansey: Es mi trabajo no agradezcas.

Fearow: La explosión los alerto a tiempo, sino estuviéramos en serios problemas.

Chansey: Quien dice que no lo están, saben lo preocupante que es para nosotros que nuestro líder estuviera cerca de la muerte, OTRA VEZ.

Scisor: Lo siento mucho, pero fue necesario, aun mas importante habrán llegado a su destino.

En otra parte.

Zoroark: Estamos muy cerca de llegar.

Pikachu: Este atajo que nos dio el sabio torkoal fue muy útil, llegaremos en cualquier momento.

Noctowl: Al fin llegamos, al Campo Eléctrico.

Pikachu: Los problemas, recién comienzan

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.


	5. Luxray y el THUNDER BLACK

Al llegar al Campo Eléctrico vieron que todo el área estaba rodeado de electricidad no era gran problema excepto para Noctowl.

Noctowl: Ahora que hago, no puedo cruzar sin sufrir daño.

Zoroark: No te preocupes tanto, solo las rocas pasan electricidad solo evade las rocas.

Noctowl: Tienes razón, avancemos.

Mientras avanzaban encontraron algunos pokemon que vivían aquí.

Pikachu: Amigos saben cómo cruzar el campo eléctrico hasta la salida.

Electrike: Sigue hasta el fondo pero tengan cuidado, ellos están aquí.

Pikachu: ¿Ellos?, quienes.

Electrike: Los bandidos de las llanuras afiladas.

Pikachu: Estan aquí, donde se encuentran.

Elekid: Ja, de que te sirve saberlo, nunca vencerán a GALVANTULA SHOCK ELECTRICO, es conocido por eliminar a sus enemigos de un solo ataque.

Pikachu: Ya veo, así que Galvantula manda aquí, interesante.

Emolga: Deberíamos prepararnos.

Pachirisu; Tienes razón, preparemos las bayas por si sufrimos daño.

Zoroark: Preparen todo, iremos al final del campo eléctrico

Elekid: ALTO, yo voy con ustedes.

Emolga: Y por qué deberíamos dejarte, eh.

Elekid: Los subordinados de galvantula han causado muchos problemas, quiero deshacerme de este problema como hijo del jefe del campo eléctrico.

Pikachu: Tu papá es el jefe del campo eléctrico.

Elekid: Así es, ahora debe estar luchando con los subordinados de galvantula.

Mientras en la frontera del campo eléctrico se mostraba a distancia el eléctrico combate.

Electivire: Eres un oponente muy poderoso, pero esto acaba aquí, PUÑO TRUENO.

Galvantula: No será tan fácil, ELECTROTELA.

Electivire quedo atrapado en la electrotela, capturado por enemigo y humillado.

Electivire: Vamos sácame de aquí no seas cobarde y acabemos el combate.

Galvantula: Me gustaría quedarme a jugar, pero tengo asuntos que atender, mis subordinados jugaran contigo.

Apareciendo varios Magnamite, Magneton y Manectric todos usando impactrueno contra Electivire aunque era poco efectivo.

Electivire: No me subestimes, VOLTIO CRUEL.

Eso causo un grave daño a los subordinados de galvantula, asiéndolo enojar mucho.

Galvantula: Tu, miserable como te atreves a lastimarlos, te mostrare mi ira VOLTIO CRUEL.

El impacto que ocasiono el doble voltio cruel fue un caos y entre el polvo del impacto se mostraba al vencedor que fue Galvantula y un mal herido Electivire en el suelo.

Galvantula: Enciérrenlo, a sido una verdadera molestia, pero un buen oponente.

Mientras donde nuestros héroes.

Pikachu: Así que tu sabes cómo llegar donde Galvantula.

Elekid: Así es, aunque mi papá ya debe a ver ganado.

Zoroark: Eso nos facilita las cosas para pasar a la siguiente área.

Elekid: Y por qué se enfrentan a estos bandidos, son los más fuertes que he visto.

Emolga: Es una larga historia, para resumir se llevaron al hijo de zoroark.

Elekid: Entiendo.

Pachirisu: Cuanto falta para llegar.

Elekid: Aun falta mucho.

Cuando de pronto ocurren pequeñas explosiones eléctricas que no era otro que el segundo al mando de esta misión Luxray y a su lado el amigo de Elekid, Jolteon quien estaba todo herido.

Luxray: Así que ustedes van contra el jefe Galvantula, pues no llegaran lejos el jefe de este lugar ya fue derrotado pronto esta área será nuestra.

Elekid: Mi papá fue derrotado, como pudo pasar.

Luxray: Era muy débil, igual que tu amiguito.

Jolteon: Lo siento Elekid, no lo pude derrotar.

Elekid: No te preocupes amigo, yo lo derrotare.

Luxray: Así, y como lo harás.

Elekid: PUÑO TRUENO.

Luxray: Ya entendí, COLA DE HIERRO.

El impacto lanzo a Elekid muy herido, mientras Luxray no fue afectado por el choque de ataques.

Elekid: Eres fuerte pero no me ganaras, TRUENO.

Luxray: Eres muy insistente pero que importa, RAYO CARGA.

Otro fuerte impacto que le causo mucho daño a Elekid, pero sin afectar a luxray.

Pikachu: Te encuentras bien Elekid.

Elekid: Si, pero es muy fuerte, no puedo derrotarlo solo ayúdame por favor.

Pikachu: Claro, lo haremos con gusto.

Emolga: Ese es mi Pika.

Zoroark: Además esta en medio del camino aunque no lo pidiera tendríamos que derrotarlo igualmente.

Pachirisu: Tiene razón.

Luxray: Ustedes derrotarme a mi jajajaja, quiero ver eso.

Noctowl: PARANORMAL.

Zoroark: PULSO NOCHE.

Luxray: Así, COLMILLO RAYO.

Una explosión mas grande que las anteriores lanzo a todos por el aire, mostrando a un luxray mas herido.

Luxray: Eso a sido pura suerte, ahora prueben esto, VOLTIO CRUEL.

Zoroark: Ahí que pararlo rápido, TAJO UMBRÍO.

Noctowl: Esto no será fácil, PSÍQUICO.

El impacto de los ataques causo mucho daño a los usuarios pero, derrotado cayo Noctowl, un mal herido zoroark y un poco herido luxray estaba por acabar todo.

Pachirisu: Eso no puede ser derroto a Noctowl los debo detener, CHISPAS.

Luxray: No te entrometas novato, Cola de hierro.

De un solo golpe luxray derroto a Pachirisu dejándolo muy herido.

Pikachu: Pachirisu no, ya verás IMPACTRUENO.

Luxray: Un novato como tu jamás derrotara a ´´LUXRAY RAYO VELOZ´´, ahora veras Rayo Carga.

Emolga: Cuidado Pika, CHISPAS.

El rayo carga era mucho más poderoso que las chispas de Emolga, fue derrotada muy fácilmente por luxray.

Luxray: Es todo lo que tenias, quien sigue.

Zoroark: BOLA SOMBRA.

Luxray: Tu otra vez que se la va hacer, COLA DE HIERRO.

Otra victoria simple para un implacable enemigo.

Pikachu: Todos han caído como puede ser.

Luxray: Porque soy el más fuerte de aquí, aunque sea el segundo a cargo.

Elekid: Hey Pikachu, hagamos la unión eléctrica,

Pikachu: ¿Unión eléctrica?

Elekid: Ya sabes cuando dos tipo eléctrico unen su electricidad para llevarla al limite máximo.

Pikachu: De acuerdo hagámoslo.

Pikachu y Elekid liberan toda la electricidad que tenían, Pikachu en su cola y Elekid en su puño al chocarlos la electricidad de sus cuerpos se volvió roja y muy poderosa.

Pikachu: Wow, esta electricidad se siente poderosa.

Elekid: Ni lo menciones, esto mejora nuestra velocidad y fuerza pero dura poco tiempo hay que vencerlo rápido.

Luxray: Inténtenlo si pueden novatos.

Elekid: Puño Trueno JET.

Pikachu: IMPACTRUENO RED.

Luxray: COLMILLO RAYO.

Esta vez todo el daño fue muy efectivo contra luxray.

Luxray: No son tan débiles como pensé tendré que usar, DOBLE EQUIPO.

Elekid: Rayos, su velocidad será casi como la nuestra.

Pikachu: NO, si lo derrotamos antes, RAYO RED.

Luxray: Inténtalo, CHISPAZO VELOZ.

Elekid: PEÑO TRUENO JET.

De nuevo el impacto le causo mucho daño a luxray sin dañar a pikachu y Elekid.

Luxray: Los derrotare, remover limite BLACK THUNDER.

Elekid: Debemos acabar rápido con esto, si nos ataca con eso será nuestro fin.

Pikachu: Entonces hagamos un movimiento combinado-

Elekid: De acuerdo.

Elekid y Pikachu: JET RED THUNDER VOLT.

Luxray: STORM THUNDER BLACK.

Esta historia continuara.


	6. Galvantula entra en accion

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Luxray**: **Los derrotare, remover limite BLACK THUNDER.

Elekid: Debemos acabar rápido con esto, si nos ataca con eso será nuestro fin.

Pikachu: Entonces hagamos un movimiento combinado.

Elekid: De acuerdo.

Elekid y Pikachu: JET RED THUNDER VOLT.

Luxray: STORM THUNDER BLACK.

**Ahora.**

Una gran explosión roja con negro se sintió por todo el campo eléctrico, inclusive llegando a sentir esa energía el mismo Galvantula.

Galvantula: Por lo que veo luxray se está divirtiendo con alguien, espero que no se exceda al usar el BLACK THUNDER,

Mientras donde la pelea.

Elekid: Pikachu te encuentras bien….ahh.

Pikachu: Un poco ah, nuestro cuerpo le afecto el black thunder de luxray pero por que duele tanto.

Jolteon: Es un efecto secundario de la combinación de ataque pero el ataque de luxray también tiene su precio.

Pikachu: ¿Cuál es?

Jolteon: Toda su electricidad junto con el se anulan en otras palabras, con tremenda explosión que causaron el debe estar tirado inconsciente por ahí.

Elekid: Lo dudo, pero si es así debemos ir ya por galvantula.

Entre la niebla se muestra una silueta malévola.

Luxray: Aun no eh perdido, debieron haberse rendido cuando libere el BLACK THUNDER, pero ahora estoy muy enojado.

Jolteon: Yo lo distraigo, ONDA VOLTIO.

Luxray: THUNDER STRIKE BLACK.

El impacto no solo daño de gravedad a Jolteon, también le causo el estado de quemado dejándolo en un estado muy malo.

Elekid: Jolteon, noooo.

Pikachu: El es fuerte eso no lo matare, pero debemos ganarle a luxray rápido.

Elekid: Pero que hacemos aun estamos muy heridos.

Pikachu: Pero aun tenemos las bayas aranjas que trajimos de nuestra aldea, come una rápido.

Elekid: Claro.

Fue cuando luxray apareció dispuesto a acabar todo de una vez.

Pikachu: Aun no estamos listos.

Elekid: No pudimos ayudar a nadie.

Luxray: Es su fin jajaja.

Pero entonces paso.

? PULSO NOCHE.

?: PARANORMAL

El impacto fue tan fuerte que luxray fue derrotado, dejándolo muy mal herido con muchas herida.

Elekid: Lo derrotaron.

Pikachu: Wow, Zoroark y Noctowl si que son muy fuertes pero ya no los habían derrotado.

Zoroark: Cuando despertamos, llevamos a Pachirisu y Emolga a un lugar seguro, después vinimos aquí.

Noctowl: También nos encontramos con este Jolteon, está muy mal pero un par de bayas aranja lo harán mejorar

Elekid: Que alivio, denle todas estas así nos ayudara después.

Pikachu: Y Pachirisu y Emolga ya deben estar por despertar, verdad.

Noctowl: Iré a revisarlos, si se sienten mejor los traeré.

Paso un rato hasta que regreso con Pachirisu y Emolga, algo tristes por sus humillantes derrotas.

Pachirisu: Lo siento pikachu fui derrotado muy fácilmente.

Emolga: Yo también Pika, no fuimos de ayuda.

Pikachu: No se preocupen con que estén bien no importa lo demás.

Ambos: En serio.

Pikachu: Si, no se preocupen.

Elekid: Si, todos nos alegramos que estén bien pero debemos ir rápido por galvantula, no sabemos que le pueda hacer a mi padre.

Zoroark: El tiene razón, aun estamos muy lejos de galvantula y si luxray era el segundo al mando galvantula nos derrotara sin siquiera parpadear.

Noctowl: Además pikachu y Elekid están heridos y cansados por su pelea con luxray.

Jolteon: No deben preocuparse por eso.

Elekid: Jolteon te encuentras mejor.

Jolteon: Un poco adolorido pero después estoy bien.

Elekid: Que alivio, nos podrías decir como curarnos rápido.

Jolteon: Claro, usare mi rayo carga para potenciar su electricidad después comen las bayas aranja que les quedan y estarán como nuevos.

Zoroark: Esa idea es muy buena, aunque solo funcione con los tipos eléctricos.

Pikachu: Muy bien hagámoslo.

Jolteon: Muy bien, RAYO CARGA.

La energía del rayo carga hizo que toda la energía de pikachu y Elekid regresara volviendo toda su fuerza, después de comer las bayas aranja se sintieron mejor.

Pikachu: Avancemos rápido aun estamos muy lejos de la salida y de galvantula.

Zoroark: Vamos rápido, pikachu, Emolga, Pachirisu sobre mí.

Los tres: ¿Por qué?

Zoroark: Solo háganlo.

Los tres muy asustados: De acuerdo.

Noctowl: Elekid, Jolteon súbanse va ser un vuelo turbulento.

Elekid y Jolteon: Vamos a volar.

Noctowl: Si, ahora suban.

Después de prepararse para avanzar diez veces rápido irían volando hasta la salida y encontrar a galvantula para liberar al papá de elekid.

Zoroark: Hora del vuelo, BOTE.

Noctowl: Siempre apresurado, ten cuidado con ellos, ahora VUELO

La velocidad con la que iban ambos era impresionante pasaron rápidamente por muchos lugares hasta que tuvieron un problema.

Galvantula: ELECTROTELA.

Zoroark: Quien nos atrapo.

Elekid: Es galvantula.

I de su escondite salió el sorpresivo enemigo.

Galvantula: Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, debería dejar pelear a mis subordinados.

Apareciendo de la nada varios Magneton, Manectric y Magnamite todos disparando sus ataques Chispas e Impactrueno.

Jolteon: BOLA DE SOMBRAS.

El choque de la bola de sombras y la electricidad hizo que se anularan los ataques.

Galvantula: Ataque mis subordinados con sus mejores ataques.

Después de decir eso se formaron varias ONDA VOLTIO, RAYOS y TRUENOS.

Elekid: Esquívenlo rápido, yo lo detendré, PUÑO TRUENO.

La electricidad de los ataque se unía con el ataque eléctrico de elekid haciéndolo inmune a el daño.

Zoroark: Es mi turno, GARRA UMBRÍA.

Noctowl: Acabemos rápido con ellos, TAJO AÉREO.

Pachirisu: Tienes razón, SUPERDIENTE.

Emolga: Pika, Elekid ustedes descansen nosotros no encargamos, PODER OCULTO.

Todos los ataques se juntaron derrotando a todos los subordinados de galvantula provocando su ira.

Galvantula: Como se atreven a hacerle eso a mis subordinados.

Mientras el cuerpo de galvantula expulsaba mucha electricidad de ira.

Pikachu: Esta furioso que hacemos.

Zoroark: Derrotarlo ahora mismo, TAJO UMBRÍO.

Galvantula: Sufrirás las consecuencias de tu insolencia, TRUENO DE IRA.

El gigantesco trueno que hizo galvantula causo gran destrucción pero zoroark logro evadirlo.

Zoroark: Estuvo cerca, chicos un poco de ayuda.

Todos: Ahí vamos.

Pikachu: IMPACTRUENO.

Elekid: PUÑO TRUENO.

Pachirisu: CHISPAS.

Emolga: PODER OCULTO.

Noctowl: PSÍQUICO.

Jolteon: RAYO.

La unión de ataques era poderoso, cualquiera hubiera sido derrotado por ese ataque excepto galvantula, Galvantula en su estado de ira lo destruyo con un Rayo.

Galvantula: Es todo lo que tienen, son muy débiles, ganare con BOLA VOLTIO.

El ataque impactaría contra Emolga, Pachirisu y Pikachu pero Noctowl se interpuso recibiendo todo el daño, cayendo al suelo muy herido.

Pikachu: Noctowl te encuentras bien.

Noctowl: Estaré bien solo derroten a galvantula.

Zoroark: Ya lo oyeron, PULSO NOCHE.

Galvantula: ELECTROTELA, ONDA VOLTIO.

La combinación de ataques dejo muy herido a zoroark, pero cuando estaba por acabarlo.

Elekid: Yo te detendré y salvare a mi padre, PUÑO TRUENO.

Galvantula: BOLA VOLTIO.

El ataque fue casi nulo y con zoroark un poco mejor la pelea apenas comienza


End file.
